


Dark blue

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sono un impostore.”<br/>Scosse forte la testa, ancora perso in quel ricordo. No, dannazione. Lui non era un impostore, lui era solo… Solo Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo di cui lui si era innamorato. Non gli doveva alcuna scusa, alcuna spiegazione. Aveva allungato la mano verso di lui, facendogli stringere il cuore, desiderando di poterlo toccare come non aveva mai pensato di fare fino a quel momento. Doveva salvarlo, convincerlo a scendere da quel dannato palazzo, sforzarsi di essere sordo a quelle parole che trasudavano lacrime. Sì, John Watson doveva essere forte, doveva essere forte per il suo Sherlock.<br/>“Questa chiamata è il mio biglietto.” aveva detto, e adesso il soldato sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire anche lui qualcosa, invece di rimanere congelato dentro. Anche lui aveva un biglietto, che non aveva la forza e il coraggio di dirgli in quel momento. Eppure sarebbe stato così semplice da dire.<br/>Ti amo.<br/>Le persone se lo dicevano tutti i giorni.<br/>Ti amo.<br/>E alcune non lo dicevano nemmeno sul serio.<br/>Ti amo, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark blue

_Dark blue - JohnLock_

 

 

_«Dark blue, have you ever been **alone**_  
_in a crowded room? When I'm here with **you**_  
_I said the world could be burning down, dark blue._ _»_

   
   
 

Londra era silenziosa, quieta, nemmeno le nubi cariche di pioggia osavano interrompere l’atmosfera che avvolgeva quei vicoli scarsamente illuminati dall’alba. La calma che regnava in strada si scontrava brutalmente contro la finestra appannata di un minuscolo appartamento, tra gli ultimi di una lunga fila di case dall’aspetto piuttosto fatiscente. John Watson dormiva, o almeno ci provava, in un letto scomodo e duro sotto la sua schiena, anche se a dire il vero era stato costretto ad abituarsi a molto peggio, durante la guerra. I suoi tentativi sempre più flebili di lasciarsi andare al sonno erano costantemente resi vani da incubi, improvvisi battiti accelerati del cuore nel petto e un’insopportabile stretta alla gola. Si alzò, guardandosi intorno stranito: da alcune settimane aveva abbandonato la sua vecchia casa, al 221B di Baker Street, per tornare alla sua piccola pensione in periferia, alla quale non si era ancora riabituato. Doveva stare lontano da quella casa, dai ricordi, da tutta la sua paura di affrontare la realtà. Aveva perso ogni cosa, adesso, e ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene. Sherlock Holmes, il suo unico amico, era… Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo. Se fosse stato per lui, sarebbe rimasto steso nel letto di Sherlock per altri sei, sette, otto mesi, a commiserarsi per la sua morte, ma la sua analista aveva insistito per fargli cambiare aria. Cambiare aria? Dio, si era arrabbiato tantissimo. Come poteva “cambiare aria”, dopo una perdita così grande? Eppure, da una parte la donna aveva ragione. Si alzò e uscì di casa, un taxi lucido lo scortò fino al cimitero, senza alcuna esitazione il soldato si portò fino alla tomba dell’unico amico che aveva mai avuto. La guardò, lucida e fredda, gli si addiceva completamente. Tra le mani stringeva un fagotto blu scuro, tormentandolo con le dita. Scese dal taxi appena giunto al cimitero, guardando l’acciottolato umido come in cerca di una consolazione, di un conforto, ma sapeva che davanti a lui non sarebbe comparso alcun lungo cappotto nero, non avrebbe visto quei riccioli disordinati brillare sotto la luce di un sole emaciato quanto il viso del soldato biondo, e tanto meno avrebbe potuto cogliere un vago tremore di insicurezza negli occhi di Sherlock. Tutti lo credevano un essere freddo, composto, privo di qualsiasi emozione se non l’eccitazione per la scoperta di un nuovo morto, di un nuovo caso, ma John lo aveva guardato molto di più di tutti loro messi insieme. Guardare non sempre significa vedere, infondo. Sherlock era un essere umano, congelato in se stesso per paura di soffrire, provato dalla pressione del fratello maggiore e forse di una famiglia non proprio perfetta. Non sapeva nulla della sua famiglia, in verità, ma conosceva quell’uomo dagli occhi chiari. Li aveva guardati, aveva letto qualcosa tra quei riflessi verdastri, qualcosa che solo un vero essere umano poteva provare: la _paura_. E quella stessa emozione l’aveva avvertita durante il loro ultimo e tragico incontro. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare a quel ricordo che la sua analista gli consigliava di evitare il più possibile. Al diavolo lei, gli antidepressivi, il cambiare aria. Al diavolo anche quella stanza, fredda e insofferente a tutto il dolore dell’ex soldato.  
“Il cosiddetto coraggio del soldato, uhm?” gli aveva detto Mycroft, senza neppure conoscerlo a fondo. Che ne sapeva lui del coraggio? Era stato in guerra, certo. Aveva visto cose orribili, i suoi polmoni si erano impregnati dell’odore di terra, di sangue, di morte, ma non aveva mai avuto tanta paura fino al momento in cui aveva visto Sherlock in piedi, sul tetto di quell’enorme palazzo, distante chissà quanti piani da lui, impotente spettatore del suo suicidio. Perché? Perché Sherlock si era tolto la vita? Eppure la sua esistenza non era così misera, più volte aveva richiesto espressamente la compagnia del soldato, del suo assistente, del suo _amico_ John Watson. Amico. Che male faceva quella parola, anche se non era nulla in confronto a ciò che sentiva.  
“Quanti amici pensi che abbia?”  
“Sei un suo amico? Lui non ha amici.”  
Serrò le labbra, talmente forte da sentire la mascella dolere, i pugni sempre più stretti da sentire le unghie corte e poco curate rigargli la pelle. Nessuno, oltre lui, sapeva la verità su Sherlock Holmes. Nessuno, oltre lui, aveva il potere di esprimere un giudizio su quell’uomo tanto brillante, tanto geniale, tanto… Sì, affascinante. Che qualcuno ci credesse o meno, Sherlock aveva un fascino particolare, e John ne era incredibilmente attratto. Mantenne ancora gli occhi chiusi, delineando nella mente il contorno di quell’edificio, di quella giornata grigia, della figura longilinea dell’uomo che lo guardava dall’alto, il cappello e la sciarpa blu scura che fluttuavano nel vento. Ne era certo, in quel momento anche il geniale Sherlock Holmes si era arreso alla paura. Sicuramente, anche nel suo petto il cuore batteva così forte da fare male, gli occhi quasi si intrecciavano mentre guardava giù, sapendo che di lì a pochi minuti avrebbe posto fine alla sua vita. Aveva quasi desiderato di piangere quando l’uomo gli aveva detto di andarsene, quasi ordinandoglielo, ma nonostante ciò che aveva visto non si era affatto pentito di essere rimasto, di avergli parlato al telefono e di aver sentito la sua voce un’ultima volta. Poteva avvertire la paura tra le sue parole vibranti nell’etere, la stessa che infuocava i suoi occhi mentre lo guardava, tenendo il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio, come per darsi speranza.  
“Sono un impostore.”  
Scosse forte la testa, ancora perso in quel ricordo. No, dannazione. Lui non era un impostore, lui era solo… Solo Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo di cui lui si era innamorato. Non gli doveva alcuna scusa, alcuna spiegazione. Aveva allungato la mano verso di lui, facendogli stringere il cuore, desiderando di poterlo toccare come non aveva mai pensato di fare fino a quel momento. Doveva salvarlo, convincerlo a scendere da quel dannato palazzo, sforzarsi di essere sordo a quelle parole che trasudavano lacrime. Sì, John Watson doveva essere forte, doveva essere forte per il suo Sherlock.  
“Questa chiamata è il mio biglietto.” aveva detto, e adesso il soldato sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire anche lui qualcosa, invece di rimanere congelato dentro. Anche lui aveva un biglietto, che non aveva la forza e il coraggio di dirgli in quel momento. Eppure sarebbe stato così semplice da dire.  
_Ti amo._  
Le persone se lo dicevano tutti i giorni.  
_Ti amo._  
E alcune non lo dicevano nemmeno sul serio.  
_Ti amo, Sherlock._  
John sentì le sue labbra muoversi, ma nonostante da esse non uscì alcun suono, il soldato lasciò finalmente andare quelle tre parole al vento. Allungò le mani verso la lapide lucida, avvolgendo attorno ad essa la sciarpa dell’altro, che aveva gelosamente custodito dopo gli studi sul corpo di Sherlock. Aveva insistito per averla, la teneva sul comodino e a volte dormiva tenendola al collo, il tessuto diffondeva ancora vagamente il suo profumo maschile, forte e sicuro come il proprietario si era dimostrato tante volte ai suoi occhi. Finalmente si decise a guardare la scritta dorata sulla lapide nera, portando una mano al viso per asciugarsi le lacrime.  
“E’ così che le persone fanno, no?” disse. “Lasciano un biglietto.”  
Sul suo volto comparve un sorriso amaro, triste, ma sovrastato da uno sguardo dolce.  
“Questo è il mio, è il mio biglietto.” continuò. “Ti amo, Sherlock.”  
Guardò per un’ultima volta la sciarpa attorno alla lapide, poi fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo a causa di una chiamata sul telefono. Rispose immediatamente, come si era abituato a fare negli ultimi mesi.  
“John, caro, le va di venire a prendere un thè?”  
La voce della signora Hudson era gentile, debole oltre l’etere.  
“Certo, signora Hudson.”  
Richiuse la chiamata e annuì, un’ultima occhiata alla lapide fece increspare il suo sorriso. Erano passate settimane, non poteva fuggire dalla realtà. Avrebbe affrontato i ricordi di quella casa, come farebbe un vero soldato. Si voltò e le scarpe scricchiolarono sulla ghiaia, allontanandosi dalla lapide… E dal dolore. Aveva lasciato il suo biglietto, finalmente. 


End file.
